


被爱妄想  互攻

by Sylvia_C_295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_C_295/pseuds/Sylvia_C_295





	被爱妄想  互攻

在同一个圈子 有同样的朋友 聚会碰到也是迟早的事吧 刚明明是个男孩子穿裙子却毫无违和感 能比女孩子好看 果然是刚桑呢 那条裙子底下 是什么样的光景呢 一定是提前知道 我也会来参加润的聚会 才会穿的这么诱惑吧 会不会是真空呢 超牙白 这么一直盯着我 给我使眼色 色诱吗 BAKA 在大家面前曝光了怎么办 还是 趁着这个机会 干脆。。。。 

果然是润的聚会 润的交友圈真的是广呢 竟然能把那个死宅请出来 衬衫和西装裤吗 应该是觉得穿的这么正式 就不会有人想到 衣服下面的身体 会有多可口多诱人了吧 这个BAKA 西装裤把臀线都勾勒出来了 还是 故意诱惑 这么想曝光了吗 偷瞄我 是想要了吗 真可爱呢 像只偷腥的小猫 曝光就曝光吧 这么可爱的光一 公开占有他一定很幸福吧

“刚 一直看着我 是有什么想说的吗”  
“堂本光一 矜持着有意思吗 一直偷瞄 想要就说啊”  
“啊 原来 堂本刚先生是想要了啊 那 你家 还是 我家”

跟松本润和其他朋友告别 堂本刚坐上了那辆骚气的法拉利 车子一路狂飙 驶向主人的家

“扣酱 是下面的那个吧”  
“吱哟才是吧 这么可爱 还穿裙子”  
“不好意思 让你失望了哦 ”  
“那 一人一次”

相爱的人 达成共识总是那么轻松快速 知道对方不会让步 那就一人一次 互相喜欢 怎么样都会接受吧 第一次清理润滑后穴 不熟悉 就意味着 长时间的努力 最终 准备好一切的两个坐在床边 对望

“刚 我等着一天 等了好久 彻底的占有你” 堂本光一觉得 把握主动权总是好的 一把推到堂本刚 把他的腿放到臂弯 就想之前自己一直幻想的那样 亲吻着刚的小腿 腿上的毛在脸上扫来扫去 有点痒痒的 堂本光一爱死了这双腿 好像怎么亲吻都不够  
“堂本光一 你先要做就快一点 别磨磨蹭蹭的”  
“恩 刚等不及想让我进入了吗 别着急 我这就满足你”  
“啊啊啊 太长了 你轻一点 到底了” 堂本刚从来没想过自己会是接受的一方 不过 看着对方那张过于好看 迷人的脸 好像一切都变成享受了 如果不是对方一直觉得自己就应该是被X的的话 这场性爱大概会更加愉快吧  
“刚 爽不爽 恩 是不是一直想被我干 满足你 拿精液灌满你的肚子 你会很高兴吧”  
“堂本光一 我再说一遍 老子是上面的那个”  
“上面的那个？ 那还能被我操的都硬了 恩” 堂本光一突然加快速度 一边进出刚的后穴 一边抚摸着刚的性器  
“啊啊啊 要到了”“我也要到了 射给你 都射给你”  
默契 大概就是 连射精都能同时吧

“他妈的 刚才你爽了 现在该我了吧”  
刚一把推开 刚刚把精液射进自己肠道 还半趴在自己身上回味的男人  
堂本光一当然不甘心 扑上去企图将站起来的刚按回床上 然而 他高估了自己的体重 也低估了堂本刚  
刚一下就抱起光一 抡了一圈 再把他扔到床上 看到自己朝思暮想的人儿就趴在自己面前 再冷静的人也会瞬间失去自制力 刚刚射精的性器再次硬挺起来 手指插进光一的后穴 润滑已经有些失去效果 刚拿起自己刚刚随手放在床边的润滑液 重新为他润滑  
“啊啊啊 别按那里啊”  
“扣酱才是吧 上我什么的 被我上更爽吧”  
润滑足够 刚狠狠地进入  
“刚 刚 好粗 好爽”  
“爽吗 看你叫的这么舒服 那以后就我在上面就好啦”光一立刻咬住下唇 将呻吟咽下  
“不好意思 这事我是不会退让的哦 跟刚做爱很高兴 但操刚不被操更爽哦 ”  
刚努力的摆动着下体 臀部用力 感觉到刚刚光一射进去的白浊被挤出 一手伸到后面 勾起挤出的精液 俯下身 亲吻着光一的后颈 留下一个又一个情色的红痕 沾着精液的手指伸进光一的嘴里  
“自己的精液好吃吗” 光一耳根发红 闭口不答  
冲刺 低吟 同时射精 两人不再争论谁上谁下的问题

是自己爱的人 谁上谁下 有那么重要吗


End file.
